Emperor
by xolef225
Summary: I'm sorry I lied to all of you... Ren, Nora... Pyrrha. I know I'm not like all of you, but I promise I'll be there from now on... I know I can mess up, but I swear I'll protect you all... You'll see... I'll be the best leader, no, best EMPEROR you've ever seen. So please... Let's all fight together once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I know I already have a story on the go, and i haven't updated at all, but it will get done. I might revise it and fix a few things because I didn't like some of the content myself. Anyway I'm starting this story because I just got into RWBY recently and I am HOOKED. So I figured, why not? Here's the result. I've decided to replace Jaune with our protagonist, not because I don't like him, but because it's just so much easier to write this without him, and frankly I couldn't be bothered to try and make it work. So I hope you like it, here it is.**

**I do not own Naruto or Rwby. Both belong to their respective owners.**

XxE_P_xX

"What was it now… Bokken? No… Bison maybe? BACON. That was it. My god this school sure sounds delicious for a fancy-ass battle specialized state of the art-damn it all I'm late! The air craft thingy leaves in three minutes!" The boy ran as fast as his admittedly strong legs could take him, getting weird looks from the onlookers waiting for the arrival of their own aircraft.

He could see his flight terminal from where he was in the large airport. He (regretfully) ran past a commercial ramen stand and made a mad dash towards the closing metal doors supposedly leading to his future.

Thinking he made it, he let his guard down and didn't notice an empty candy wrapper at his feet, effectively tripping him. Falling to the ground, dread filled his body when he realized he wouldn't make it. Just when he was about to give up hope, he heard a voice coming from behind the no longer closing doors.

"Please wait!" he heard. Looking up, he saw a smooth, feminine but still quite obviously strong hand being held out to him. Following the path made by the woman's arm with his eyes, he locked gazes with the most beautiful girl he's ever met.

She had eyes greener than the forests back home. Her hair, covering a bronze circlet headpiece, seemed to be so red that the reddest cherry would seem blue in comparison. Observing the rest of her, he noticed she was quite muscular, but it did nothing to take away from her charms. Even from his position on the ground, he could tell she was very tall; only being a few inches shorter than himself. She was dressed in a strong yet form fitting gold and red armor.

Noticing that he was staring and making her quite uncomfortable, he quickly got to his feet and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare like that. I don't know what got into me…" he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Haha, it's quite alright," she said, "I get it quite a lot, unfortunately…" At this, Naruto was quite embarrassed. Before he could say anything else, a flight attendant came and interrupted their conversation.

She looked at them exasperatedly, "sir, ma'am, we're leaving. Please board the aircraft." At this, both teens had the decency to blush.

XxE_P_xX

He looked through the aircraft window with boredom. He was about to sigh until he heard the girl from earlier call out to him. "Hello again!" she said amicably.

Turning around, he waved at her and smiled. "Yo! Sorry about earlier… err… can I help you?" He didn't mean to be rude, nor did he wan to push her away, but he did wonder why she wanted to talk to him.

Leaning against the rather large window frame beside him, she set her gaze on the sights below her. "Well since we're probably going to the same school, being on the same aircraft headed to it and all, and you and I have already met, I figured I would introduce myself to you. Who knows? We might even be in the same classes. Anyway, My name's Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

Standing up straight to greet her properly, he grinned. "Nice to meet 'ya Pyrrha! The name's En." He held out his hand, and his smile widened when she shook it"

_'__En huh? That's obviously a pseudonym, but for what? I wonder what he's hiding,'_ thought Pyrrha as she stared at the enigma standing in front of her. Still, she could tell her new comrade would be a valued ally in the near future. _'Oh well. It'll be what it'll be. We only just met. I don't expect him to trust me right away.'_

Being able to finally get a good look at her new acquaintance, she quickly noticed his imposing stature. He was easily over six feet in height, since he was, in fact taller than her. He had incredibly bright blond, nearly yellow hair that seemed to dangle messily around his face, accentuating the odd whisker-like markings on his cheeks. His cobalt blue eyes that should have been clashing horribly with his tanned skin seemed to fit perfectly on him.

The redhead noted that if it weren't for his uppity personality, his feral appearance and his tall and fairly broad body would have surely made for an intimidating individual.

The aircraft came to a sudden halt. A loud voice echoed throughout the avian structure, **"Attention all students. We have arrived at Beacon academy. Please make way to the closest exit in an orderly fashion immediately. Thank you for your cooperation." **

The duo followed the crowd out the door. Once outside, they couldn't help but admire the spectacular structure in front of them. Suddenly En slammed his fist into his palm in realization. "OOOOH okay I guess Beacon makes way more sense. Bacon does sound a little silly I guess."

Pyrrha looked at her companion incredulously. "You thought the most prestigious combat academy in all of Vale was called bacon? How- I'm not even going to ask…"

He smiled at her and chuckled, "that's… probably for the best… hehe."

XxE_P_xX

Once they arrived at the building, the two were escorted to the opening assembly, along with the other students. It was a rather large room, though it obviously needed to be, seeing as it was still packed with first year students like themselves. All conversation and shenanigans in the room ceased as a man with white hair and a monocle stepped on the elevated center platform, observing each student before introducing himself as the principle, prof. Ozpin and giving a speech that seemed to act as means to inspire them in some weird way.

Pyrrha seemed to find it all very interesting, since she was actually paying attention. However, En apparently found absolutely anything else in the room interesting. While the principle kept on talking, he was trying his hardest not to bore himself, having the attention span of an epileptic goldfish.

He was snapped out of it as he noticed everyone voiding the room. He gave Pyrrha a look and she seemed to understand what it meant as she gave him a sigh. "Professor Ozpin told us to get ready for initiation. Just.. follow me, okay?" Her new friend really needed to work on his listening skills.

XxE_P_xX

Once they arrived at the locker room, Pyrrha left to get ready, but En decided to go look around and meet new people. They had a few minutes, and making friends was always a good idea. Lost in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch…" cried the very young voice of the person he knocked over. It was an unusually young girl, two or so years younger than himself, dressed in a red cloak that accented the red highlights in her black hair. She had greyish-silver eyes that fit her pale complexion quite well. Helping her to her feet, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I should've been looking where I was going…" he started, hoping for a name. She seemed to catch on to what he was trying to imply. "Nonono it's fine, really. No one got hurt right? Hehe…" she started awkwardly, "o-oh and my name's Ruby."

"Oooooh Ruby looks like someone made a new friend," said a new approaching voice, "see? Not that hard right? So fella, what's your name? I'm Yang, by the way."

Yang was a quite attractive young lady. Again, about his age, with thick yellow hair, probably even more so than his own. She had lilac eyes, and wore a coordinated yellow and brown crop top-like outfit.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby, Yang. You can call me En. Are you two friends?" he asked, not sure of what to make of the duo.

Yang laughed, "Nah, we're sisters, I guess its probably not the most obvious thing in the world."

Observing them both carefully, they were nothing alike. Their personalities and physical appearance were near opposite of each other. Deciding not to put too much thought into it, he just let it be. "Huh. Who would've thought." Noticing that he should probably get ready himself, he bid the pair farewell and good luck in the upcoming trials that awaited them.

Once he got back to his locker to get all of his things in place, he noticed Pyrrha talking to a white haired girl. The redhead was trying to be nice, but obviously felt a little uncomfortable. When she saw him, she immediately gave him a pleading look.

Walking over to the pair, he greeted them enthusiastically. "Yo! How's it going?" At this, the shorter white haired girl seemed to fume in anger. "Have you not a CLUE who you're talking to? Try to have a little respect. I am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. And this is THE Pyrrha Nikos,"

Pyrrha felt a wave of despair and dread wash over her. She finally found a friend who treated her and saw her for who she was, not because she was someone super famous. She knew the second Weiss introduced her that it would all change, and she would lose her only friend because she would seem unreachable.

Failing to stop her, Pyrrha almost felt like crying when the Schnee continued, "She finished first in her class at Sanctum, and won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. She is in every way, shape and form a celebrity, and above a commoner like you!"

About to abandon all hope, the Greek warrior was surprised when En answered, "wow Pyrrha, you're pretty cool. Learn somethin' new every day I guess. Nice to know, ya? I still don't get what makes her so much better than me though…"

Weiss was getting annoyed with the blond. "Are you serious? She's the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes for Christ's sake! The nerve of-," she was interrupted as En turned to face a much calmer, but still quite surprised Pyrrha.

"Oh wow, those are actually pretty good. I've had a bowl or two before, and they definitely taste a lot better than most cereal. Good fer' you Pyrrha, I'm impressed," he said quite excitedly.

The shocked girl went from surprise, to confusion, to happiness then to plain old amusement. She laughed good naturedly at her odd friend. "Haha, I guess they are, aren't they? Shame they aren't as healthy as they taste." Smiling, she couldn't help but feel grateful that her new companion didn't see her any differently, even after being told of her accomplishments. Though she didn't know him for long, she could definitely tell that he was a great person to be around, and secretly hoped their friendship would last.

Weiss, being fed up with the whiskered wonder, just stomped off. "Gaah! I give up!" she could be heard screaming down the hall of the locker room, and was getting looks from the students she passed by.

Chuckling, Pyrrha tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Alright En, we should go."

Smiling at her, he nodded and followed her out the door.

XxE_P_xX

"Alright. Does every one understand?" Glynda Goodwitch, presumably the vice-principal of Beacon, stood next to Ozpin after giving the rules and objective of their student initiation. She looked at each student in the eye to make sure they understood.

Standing on a launching platform with a determined look on his face, En nodded to Pyrrha, wishing her good luck, and gave a thumbs up to Yang and Ruby.

"Any questions? Good. The trials commence immediately." And with the final words from the principal, the launch pads activated, sending students flying one by one.

His hair shadowing his eyes, En let a wide grin cross his face. "Let's do this… 'tebayo."

**And Done! Alright, I promise to try and update both of my stories, also I'll try to finish up the first chapter of a Bleach fic I'm working on. Hope to see you all soon!**


	2. More mystery

**So here's emperor ch 2! Hope you all like it. I do not own RWBY or Naruto**

En was launched high into the air. His body was loose like a ragdoll being thrown by an upset child, but he didn't care. He was too concentrated with stabilizing his aura after reaching such a high point in such little time. Then he felt it.

Grinning, he snapped his eyes open, and was happy to see a light distortion in the air immediately below him. He was less happy, however, about the ground approaching much faster than anticipated.

Sighing, he braced for an impact that would probably be quite uncomfortable, but not fatal. Surprisingly, said impact never came, as a spear pierced his clothing , sticking him to a tree.

Realizing someone must have been trying to help him out, thinking he was about to die, he yelled out, "thank you!"

Surprisingly enough, he got an answer. "I'm sorry!" he heard echoing from a distance. It was Pyrrha.

_'__Huh. Wonder why she's apologizing? Oh well. I better remember to thank her later,' _the blonde was about to pull out the spear and continue his mission until he remembered what professor Ozpin said.

_Here at Beacon, you will be devised in teams for the remainder of your career. The first person you encounter during this exam will be your main partner, and will be on your team without fail. That is all._

His hand, about to detach the weapon from the bark of the tree, fell back to his side. If he didn't move, Pyrrha would probably come to retrieve her spear. He smiled. It wouldn't be too bad to have her as his partner.

Quite a while later, after seeing Ruby and Weiss pass by arguing with each other, the blonde heard footsteps approaching him. Looking down, he was quite relieved to see the redhead he was waiting for.

"Thank goodness," he started, sounding as if a huge weight was taken off of his shoulders, "I was starting to worry you weren't going to come."

Pyrrha looked at her friend confused. "You were waiting for me?"

The boy kept a grin plastered on his face. "Of course! I want _you_ as my teammate Pyrrha, and I wouldn't have it any other way," he pulled out the blade lodging him to the tree and consequently fell to the ground in a crouching position.

The girl secretly thought he would've looked really cool, if he wasn't mumbling about cramps he would get later for landing like that.

En whipped his head up in alarm, making her jump. "Wait… Do you already have a partner?" He completely forgot about that possibility.

"No no, I came straight here and didn't run into anybody. You're my partner, En," she said giving him a hand up, which he took gratefully.

She smiled softly at him, "and I wouldn't have it any other way either." En's face turned bright red and felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when he saw how close she was to his face with that beautiful smile of hers. She seemed to realize it herself as she helped him to his feet quickly and backed up a bit with a blush of her own.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, until the redhead noticed a large tear in his shirt, obviously from where she hung him on the tree.

"En! Your shirt, I'm so sorry! It must have been really expensive," she said ashamed, noticing that he was indeed dressed quite well. He wore a white, silk dress shirt opened slightly at the front, showing a bit of his well built physique as well as a peculiar green pendant hanging by a simple string necklace. He wore well tailored black pants of a very high quality and a pair of brown leather shoes. Other than being very well dressed, nothing stood out about the teen, excluding the eerie black glove he wore on his left hand. It was made out of a material she could not identify, and had no details on it other than a odd orange spiral-like design on the back.

She thought he looked quite handsome.

Snapping out of her thoughts, her attention returned to the tear near the collar of his outfit. Before she could apologize another time, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a serious look. A kind of look she's never seen on his face before. She could only describe it as an expression of worry, comparable to a warrior looking out for his fellow burdened soldier, understanding what they are going through.

"E-En?" she asked worriedly. She decided she didn't like the look he was giving her. It just didn't… fit him.

"Why are you apologizing Pyrrha?" he asked her with the look still on his face.

"Wha-"

"I asked you, why are you apologizing. A tear is a small price to pay. You did what you did in order to save my life." This time his facial expression adorned a 'no nonsense' quality.

She looked down at her feet like a child being lectured by her parent. "W-well I… thought you'd be.. angry, so… I…" She fumbled around with her words, not knowing how to properly answer him.

He bonked her on the head lightly. "That's enough. I don't want to hear you apologizing for doing something you thought was right ever again. Understand?" Before she could answer, he took her by the arm, surprising her, and started to walk in a random direction.

The girl smiled to herself, looking at the back of the mysterious blonde's head. _'Alright En, that's a promise.'_

He turned around to face her, still keeping pace and avoiding obstacles in his path. "So our objective is to find some relic thingy right? Can't be too hard."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah. Each team has to take one and bring it back to be able to consider the mission a success. Also," she looked at her arm, still in his grasp, "I can walk just fine on my own, you know."

He quickly let go and whipped his head back to his front. "S-sorry…"

"It's fine," she let out a low humorous laugh, "you should learn to practice what you preach."

Rolling his eyes, the well dressed hunter-to-be jokingly waived his hand behind him dismissively. He suddenly stopped, making his partner bump into him.

"What is it?" she asked, startled by his abrupt halt.

"Look there," he pointed at a cave a few meters ahead, "you think that's where we're supposed to go?"

The armor clad woman shrugged, "only one way to find out."

And with that, the pair walked towards their new destination.

XxE_P_xX

"Ummm, En," Pyrrha tried to get her blond companion's attention, "I'm inclined to believe that we _may_ not be in the right place.

"Well then," he started, standing a few feet ahead of her, "I'm curious as to why you would say that."

"Just a hunch?" she tried, smiling nervously.

He looked back at her with a smile, "no, truly. What gave it away? The dark and eerie atmosphere? The lack of other participants in the area?" they heard a growl from in front of them, "or the BLOODY DEATH STALKER STANDING A FOOT AWAY FROM ME?"

She gave him an unimpressed glance, "don't get cheeky with me now."

He resisted the urge to facepalm. "NOT the right time. RUN!"

The pair ran out of the cave, followed by an angry grim, it's size blowing the cave walls to pieces.

XxE_P_xX

At the ruins, Yang and Blake, her partner, a cat-like young lady with black hair, fair, pale features and yellow eyes, heard an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" asked a very startled Yang. Blake gave her a worried look.

"Who knows," the raven haired girl answered, "it's probably another student."

The brawler crossed her arms, staring into the forest ahead of her. "Let's hope they're alright…"

Suddenly, a girl with shortly cut orange hair came into the clearing, riding an ursa as if it were a pony to her destination. The bear-like grimm fell to the ground shortly after, dead as a door knob.

"Awww," said the orangette, "it's broken…"

A figure came out behind her, panting. It was a young black haired boy in Chinese-like clothing, a magenta streak going through his hair, matching his equally coloured eyes.

"Nora," he said glaring weakly at the now named girl, "don't. Ever. Do that again."

She stuck her tongue out at him and bonked her head with her knuckles cutely. "Hehe, sure thing Ren," she responded, not giving any indication of actually considering obeying the poor lad.

Yang was surprised by their sudden entrance. Before she could understand what was going on, En and the renowned Pyrrha Nikos came running towards them.

With the scariest looking death stalker she's ever seen hot on their trail.

Blake's eyes widened. "Did they really run all the way here with that thing following them?"

Yang grabbed her hair in frustration. "Enough! No more! Everyone just calm the hell down!"

Unfortunately, her plea was left unanswered as her sister came falling from the sky, a very large nevermore looming over the group.

Before the yellow haired girl could take action to save Ruby from becoming a pancake, a loud rumbling threw everyone off balance.

"En!"

"SHI-"

The death stalker had enough of chasing the duo, so it slammed it's enormous glowing stinger into En, catching him off guard and sending him flying right into the falling Ruby, effectively stopping her imminent demise.

"Ruby!" yelled her sister in relief, happy to see that she was alright. The scythe wielding teen quickly thanked her unintentional saviour and went to hug the older girl, jumping off the tree the two landed on.

Shaking himself out of his confusion, the whiskered boy heard a faint noise that slowly got louder. Looking up, trying to identify the source of the sound, he sweatdropped when he saw a screaming Weiss quickly approaching the not-so-soft earth at increasingly high speeds. _'She must've fallen off the nevermore after Ruby,'_ he thought to himself.

Everyone on the ground panicked, not knowing how to save the girl. They were all too far away and wouldn't make it in time. Safe to say, they were all quite surprised to see the white haired girl stop in midair, five feet off the ground.

_'__What's going on,'_ thought the corporate heiress when she realized she wasn't all dead and stuff. She observed the air directly beneath her and noted it was slightly discoloured, almost iridescent. She saw En in the corner of her eye with his hand up pointed at her. She would have passed it as the teen just being an idiot if it weren't for the bluish hue surrounding his arm.

His arm started to shake, and immediately she fell to the ground. Before she could start complaining about being suddenly dropped like that, the blond boy fell out of the tree weakly.

"En!" Pyrrha yelled, worried for her new partner. She rushed towards his falling body and caught it before it could hit the ground.

Weakly, he got up and smiled at her. "Thanks," he said gratefully, "that would have really hurt."

Noticing his red haired friend gave him a look that said 'what just happened', he decided to explain himself.

"Control over air is my semblance, though it wasn't meant to support a human weight." He noticed everyone in the clearing giving him an incredulous look.

"Foxy, your semblance is really overpowered!" said an impressed Nora, getting a nod from Ren, supporting her statement.

Pyrrha, along with the others, shook off their dazzled looks, in favour of paying attention to the threats that approached.

The Redhead, speaking for everyone, said, "we'll talk about your powers later. Right now we have to deal with the nevermore and the death stalker."

"We don't really have to fight them," supplied Blake helpfully, "our objective was to secure a relic and bring it back, that's it."

"What are we waiting for then? I'm all for running right now," said Ruby, surprising those who knew her, though it wasn't exactly the right time to bring it up.

The eight Beacon freshmen ran towards the forest, the two grimm hot not falling behind. They soon reached a part of the emerald forest with a quite different landscape, resembling an ruined temple. When they reached a dead end, they stopped.

Unexpectedly, the death stalker came rushing out of the forest, stinger ready to skewer Ren. Fortunately, Pyrrha was close enough to be able to block the strike with her shield.

En whipped his head towards Ruby, "Ruby! You, Weiss, Yang and Blake take the nevermore! We'll take this oversized lobster."

The four mentioned nodded and ran towards their target. Ren, Pyrrha and Nora got behind the whiskered blonde, ready for battle.

The on-the-spot leader fist pumped the air. "Let's GO!"

XxENPRxX

The white haired school principal calmly took a sip of his coffee, watching how the initiation was unfolding from his tablet, when he suddenly got a call from a certain someone. He handed Glynda his coffee, which she begrudgingly held for him. Answering, a man's face appeared on the screen.

**"****I do find that things are unfolding quite well, don't you agree Mr Ozpin?" **the voice on the line said calmly, obviously observing the trial from a different place himself.

The ex veteran hunter smiled mysteriously. "Indeed, Mr Uchiha."

**That's all for now, and I hope that those of you that are reading this stick around for the next chapter. Next update'll be Naruto to DxD!, but i'll get back to this right after. Have a nice day!**


	3. ENPR

**So sorry for the late update! Life decided to remind me once again that it existed, so I haven't been able to write very often recently. Anyway, I promise I'm not dead, and both of my current stories will continue to be updated. Enjoy!**

XxENPRxX

En turned to face his comrades, making sure to keep the death stalker in his sight.

"Okay, who can hit hard?" he asked quickly, trying not to waste any time. Nora's facial expression seemed to light right up.

"Oh, oh! Me! Pick me!" the girl screamed, not knowing why he asked, but hoped it meant that she could smash things.

The acting leader nodded, "done deal. Nora, distract it. Everyone else," he motioned for Ren and Pyrrha to follow him, as he started running towards the prepared Grimm, "to the bridge!"

In a flash, the orange haired girl was right over the death stalker, smashing a pretty fancy hammer (probably her weapon of choice) over the monster's head. En would've whistled in appreciation if he and his two other companions weren't using the giant scorpion-like creature's daze to sneak by.

Once Nora rejoined the group after giving the death stalker a good beating, it didn't take the thing long to chase them down the bridge. To make it worse, the nevermore seemed to find it's way around Ruby and the others and smashed the stone path in front of them, cutting their escape route. Not wasting a moment, En grabbed Nora and Ren in one arm and Pyrrha in the other, boosting them all over the gap with his semblance. They landed safely at the other side, and turned to face their opponent.

Thankfully it was unable to reach them since it didn't have wings or any other means to reach them. En took this as an opportunity to formulate a plan.

"Ren, what kind of weapon do you have?" he asked looking at the raven haired boy.

Ren took out a green pair of dual wield pistol-looking arms and held them out into En's field of vision, "they might not pack as much of a punch as Nora's weapon but they're quite versatile," he said looking at his guns fondly.

En nodded, but before he could say anything, Pyrrha commented, "what do you use in combat, En?"

The blonde took a hollow disk-like object out of his back pocket. It was made of a silvery coloured metal with a similarly coloured handle going through the diameter, made of the same material. He gripped the handle firmly, and four large curved blades suddenly jutted out from the side

"What is it?" asked Nora curiously.

"It's a dai-shuriken," he answered. With a smirk on his face, he turned towards the large scorpion abomination and cocked back his armed hand, "and," he started, throwing the weapon at the death stalker, letting it hit it's mark before continuing.

Upon impact, a dangerous looking blue dome enveloped the death stalker while emitting a high pitch screeching noise.

"It's also a bomb."

"FOOOXY! WHY ARE YOU SO OP!" cried Nora in a mix of awe and jealousy.

"Heheh, I guess I'm just lucky. But anyway, now's not the time to talk about this. Let's finish it off!" he said quickly, noticing that the giant grimm was more durable and resilient than he thought, as it got back up with a little trouble.

Not needing to be told twice, Pyrrha leapt over to the death stalker, clearing the gap in the bridge in moments. The successfully gouged out the thing's eye but could only bring up her shield in time to block a hit from a pissed and oversized scorpion's stinger.

Being hit that hard, the redhead was sent flying, dropping to her doom. "Ren, backup!" yelled En, using his semblance to save his comrade while Ren shot the grimm into a daze, allowing Pyrrha to be retrieved safely.

After being helped up to her feet, the female warrior threw her spear at the creature's stinger, severing it and embedding it into it's own head.

Nora got a tick mark on her head in annoyance. "Hey! Let me have some fun too!" she screamed, using a rocket-like feature she apparently had in her hammer to propel herself towards the death stalker and smash the stinger right through it's head, effectively killing it. To add icing to the cake, the blow was so hard it shattered the bridge underneath it and left the body to fall into the abyss.

En, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all landed safely on flat ground. Some breathing harder than others. Looking up, they were just in time to see Ruby decapitating the nevermore over the edge of a cliff close by.

En started chuckling. Soon enough it was full blown laughter, and his companions joined wholeheartedly. While he wasn't that tired, he chose to fall backwards onto the semi-soft dirt beneath him with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Okay, that was dangerous as fuck. Let's do it again sometime."

"YAY!" screamed Nora.

XxENPRxX

"Congratulations to our freshmen, and truly, welcome to Beacon."

Professor Ozpin stood on the stage in the large room, the attention of all the students and school staff on him as he announced the names of those who passed the initiation.

He turned to face the freshmen. He named them in groups of four and assigned them their teams for the remainder of their time at beacon.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, please step forward," they did as told, "you have chosen the black bishop piece. Henceforth you will be team cardinal (CRDL), lead by Cardin Winchester." The four nodded and stepped back.

Professor Ozpin was quiet for a moment, as if he were in deep thought. He then spoke, "_En_, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. Please step forward."

The way the professor said En's name made Pyrrha's eyes narrow in suspicion. She knew something was up, but didn't know exactly what.

"You have chosen the white rook piece. You are now team emperor (ENPR). Your leader will be-" he was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile device. Putting it to his ear, he was silent for a few seconds before bringing it back down to his side. "As I was saying. You will be lead by En."

The four stepped back, though they could tell something was up with the timing of the phone call. Pyrrha sent En a discreet glance. Safe to say she was quite surprised to see a very obvious frown on his face.

She really wanted to think that she could trust En, but… That was it. She needed to confront him. She needed her answers, and while she didn't know why, she seemed convinced that her blonde friend could give her the answers she sought.

She was swayed from her thoughts when she saw En giving her a worried look. She gave him a small smile to reassure him, however strained it might've been. She looked straight ahead just in time to catch the end of the team announcements.

"-Team ruby (RWBY), lead by Ruby Rose," while Weiss seemed to fume at this, she was thoroughly ignored, "this is the end of this year's team announcements. Classes start at eight tomorrow. That is all.

XxENPRxX

"Well, it seems like we'll be sharing a dorm room," said Pyrrha, looking at the piece of paper each team was handed. En and Ren shared a discreet high-five after learning that their dorm would be co-ed.

"YAAAAY! I get to share a dorm with Ren!" squealed Nora.

The blood drained from Ren's face after he fully understood the situation. En started to chuckle a little but then immediately stopped when he saw Pyrrha still looking at the piece of paper with a small blush. The sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He would be sharing a dorm room with Pyrrha.

A blush of his own washed over his face.

"En, you'll be left behind!" echoed Nora from a fair distance. In all of his embarrassment he must have fallen behind the group. He shook his head and jogged up to them.

Pyrrha, leading the group, suddenly stopped in front of a door, making everyone else halt behind her.

"Well guys, this is it," she said looking back at her new teammates. The blonde leader of team ENPR spoke up, "well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Pyrrha nodded and opened the door with a key they were provided.

A whistle of appreciation escaped En's lips as he gazed over the room. While others might not think much of it, the room was a large improvement from what he lived in, once upon a time.

"Well, it's pretty plain, but it'll definitely do," said Ren as he sat down on one of the four beds and started to unpack their belongings.

"Oh," announced Pyrrha, "I almost forgot. Congratulations on becoming leader En. I wanted to congratulate you sooner, preferably when it happened, but the thought escaped me in the heat of the moment. Please forgive me!" she said loudly as she lowered her head in a deep bow.

"Yeah Foxy! Good job!" came from Nora. Ren simply settled for a smile.

En shook his head, "nah guys, it's nothing. And Pyrrha, raise your head. There's nothing to worry about. It wasn't that big of a deal, any one of us could have become team leader."

His red headed partner walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's nonsense. Did you see yourself during the fight we had against the death stalker? You were the perfect example of what a leader should be like. You definitely deserve your title."

Seeing nods of approval from his other comrades, the blonde couldn't help but scratch his nose in embarrassment. "Well if you guys really think so… I'll do my best not to let you down."

"It's really staring to get dark outside," noted Ren as he peeked out the window, "We should head to bed soon huh?"

The three others nodded in agreement after taking a look for themselves, though En's gaze seemed to be glued outside for a bit longer. No one really seemed to notice except Pyrrha, who walked up behind him.

His eyes held a certain melancholy of a source she could not identify. They were staring at the moon. The large, bright, broken moon; it's pieces floating aimlessly close by.

His eyes closed, and as they did, a single tear rolled down his cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she stuck out her finger to wipe the sad fluid away.

His blue orbs shot right back open, and his head turned to face hers. Both of their faces held shock and embarrassment.

"P-Pyrrha, I didn't see you there… I'm sorry I was lost in thought…"

"No, no, not at all," she said quietly, "I don't know what came over me…"

He looked away, unable to face her. "But, uh… Thanks, I guess. I… Needed that," he said softly, his face beet red.

Both sat in awkward silence until they noticed Nora, now in her pyjamas, staring at them with undivided attention. Needless to say, the pair bolted far away from each other.

The orange haired girl started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh you two are so perfect! I wish I was paying attention at the beginning though… Well just to let ya know, Ren is in the shower, but he should be out soon. I'm off to bed but you two have fun! G'night!"

And with that, the girl was fast asleep.

The blonde eventually mustered the courage to look to Pyrrha's direction. She was sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the room, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. With a sigh he got up to approach her. He wanted to stop things from being awkward as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Pyrrha, listen-"

"You don't have to say anything En," she interrupted, "you're my best friend right now, I don't want anything bad to happen between us."

Her saying that plastered a smile onto his face. He nodded happily and she returned the gesture.

"Jeez, you guys are still up? It's pretty late you know," said Ren, washed and getting into bed.

"Yeah you're right," said En with a conveniently placed yawn. "G'night Ren, Nora, Pyrrha."

He got a nod and a smile from those still awake, and he closed his tired eyes for the night.

While his eyes were still closed, his brow furrowed. _'The moon once so beautiful… How it has broken… How it has fallen… All because of that moment, because of me…'_

XxENPRxX

"Emperor huh? It's original, I'll give you that, but it isn't exactly a color, Mr Uchiha."

Ozpin was staring at the tablet in front of him, frowning at the man at the other end of the video call. While his office usually had at least another person in it, it was completely empty, save himself.

**"****While I do apologize for the inconvenience,"** started the mysterious Uchiha, **"No other name would suit Naruto Uzumaki the same way."**

XxENPRxX

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Until next time.**


End file.
